Stranger Inside The House
by HardyBoysFan
Summary: Joe walked back into the house, figuring his parents went out for the day, he went upstairs to his room and got some clothes and got ready to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Not realizing anyone was in the room Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope You enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hardy Boys

Warnings: Rape, Violence, Language

Rated: M

thoughts/dreams/flashbacks = ' '

_ Chapter 1_

_It was a beautiful day in bayport, "Hey Beautiful" said a blonde haired and blue eyed boy who was known as Joe Hardy. Vanessa smiled as she pushed a few blonde strands of hair out of her eyes as she replied. "Hey Joe"Joe pulled Vanessa into a hug and kissed her. Vanessa Kissed back. "Whats Up?" she asked Joe_

_Joe smiled at her before saying, "Nothing Much" He Said Smiling at her. "Are You Busy Tonight?" He asked Vanessa "No, Why?" she asked "I'm gonna take you out to dinner, Meet Me at at 7 o'clock." He said smiling Vanessa Smiled at her boyfriend "Okay, See you later Joe." she said as she climbed into her car and drove off._

_Joe walked back into the house, figuring his parents went out for the day, he went upstairs to his room and got some clothes and got ready to go to the bathroom to take a shower. _

_Not realizing anyone was in the room he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He started the shower and got undress before climbing into the shower._

_The Intruder silently opened the door without joe noticing. 'Perfect.' he thought as he pushed open the shower curtains, Joe let out a startled yelp. _

_Before getting the chance to recover from the surprise, the intruder pinned joe to the wall, "Surprise to see me?" he asked joe with a sly smirk on his face._

_"What do you want?." Joe demanded looking pissed. "You!" The intruder replied before forcibly kissing joe on the lips forcing his tongue into joe's wet hot cavern._

_Joe started to struggle trying to escape the man's grasp. 'No. no no this cannot be happening' he thought. The intruder pinned joe's arms in place. "If you do not stop struggling, I promise you i will make it hurt alot." the man threatened as he pulled away. Joe continued to struggle to get free. The man grabbed joe's chin and forced joe to look at him. "Do you really want it to hurt?" he threatened again, the gleam in his eyes showed something dangerous. "N..No" Joe stammered, "Then stop moving." The Man said before turning joe and pinned him against the wall and pinned joe's arms with one hand and undid his pants with the other._

_Without warning the man thrusted into Joe. "Au..gghh ahh." Joe groaned in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Stop Please..stop.." He screamed at each powerful thrust. The man only smirked as he started to thrust into Joe harder and faster. Joe closed his eyes shut in pain as he kept on screaming for him to stop. The man coming close to his climax, his thrusts became erratic and uneven. Joe screamed. The man finally released his seed inside joe._

_Joe finally letted the tears run down freely down his face. He felt dirty, worthless, broken, humiliated. He couldn't hold in the sobs anymore, He sobbed freely._

_The man letted go of joe and left the broken boy there on the floor broken. smirking to himself, pleased of what he had done to the boy._

_ Mean while _

_Vanessa sitting at a table waiting for joe to show up. she looked down at her watch. It was 7:58 pm. She sighed 'Where are you Joe?' she thought._

_She waited for a couple more hours, She started to get worried. She decided to call Frank thinking maybe that he would know where Joe was._

_'ring...ring...ring..' "Hello?" Frank said tired. "Hey Frank, do you know where Joe is? He was suppose to meet me at 's. I'm getting worried." she said concerned_

_Frank blinked before answering her "No I haven't van...I'll go check up on him and see if he's ok." He said now wide awake. "Thank you Frank." she said softly before hanging up._

_Frank got dressed and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 'Be safe little brother.' he thought before arriving infront of his parents house. He walked up to the house and saw that the lights were on but his parents were gone. He opened the door and walked into the house. "Joe? Joe are you here?" He asked and waited for a response. Not getting any walked upstairs and noticed Joe's bedroom door was open. Frank walked into joe's room, seeing no one in the room. He was about to turn around to leave but noticed the bathroom lights were on. "Joe?" He asked again. Frank opened the bathroom door and froze at the sight he was seeing._

_There laid on the bathroom floor unconsious was Joe! "Joe." Frank shouted rushing over to Joe. Started calling 911. _

_"How may I help you?" asked the operater on the other line._

_"I need an ambulance. My brother is unconsious" Frank said_

_"Ok sir please calm down. whats your address?" she asked_

_"23rd elm street." Frank replied before hanging up._

_The ambulance arrived at the house. The EMT lifted Joe onto a stretcher and putted him into the ambulance and drove to the hospital._

_Frank ran out and climbed into the van and drove off and called his parents while driving. "Hey Dad, Listen Joe is in the hospital. I'll explain later. Ok Bye" He hung up and arrived at the hospital, He walked in and asked for joe's room._

_"He is on floor 2, room C235" said the nurse._

_"Thank You." he said and headed upstairs and saw the doctor. "How is he?" He asked immediately, "He's fine he is not injured. There are signs that he has been raped. He said walking away_

_Frank walked into the room and saw joe awake. "Joe." He said "..." Joe didn't respond just continued staring at the wall. A few minutes later their parents came in. Frank explained to them on what the doctor told him._

_Laura gasped. "Did joe tell you what happened?" she asked Frank who shook his head no. "He didn't tell me what had happened yet." He replied. _

_Fenton went over to joe, "Son, Joe can you tell us what happened?" he asked softly. Joe looked up at his father before explaining, " I..I went outside to talk to vanessa when i saw her." He said pausing before continuing, "I asked her on a date. When she left after agreeing, I went back inside to go take a shower. I didn't know there was someone in the house." He said " I went upstairs and took a shower. I didn't hear someone walk in. He snuck up behind me...He pinned me to a wall. I tried to escape but he was too strong...He turned me around so that my chest was leaning against the wall." He said the tears started to form in his eyes and stream down his cheeks. "And then he did it. It hurted so much."_

_"Do you know what he looked like? Fenton asked softly_

_"H..He had dark brown hair..He was about 4 or 5 inches taller then frank...broad shouldered...and...green eyes.." Joe said_

_Fenton gently stroked his son's hair. "Get some sleep son." he said gently watching as joe fell asleep. "Good Night joe." he whispered and left the hospital with Laura and Frank._

_Joe had a hard time sleeping as he kept dreaming about what has happened. _

_'The Man thrusting into joe hard and fast. Joe screaming for the man to stop as the man kept going."au..gghh..ahh" Joe groaned out in pain.'_

_Joe woke up with fright. cold sweat pouring down. He looked around franctic. realizing it was only a nightmare. He layed back down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Laura was making bacon and eggs in the kitchen. "Mornin' Boys" she said when Fenton and Frank came downstairs. "Morning mom." He said as he kissed his mother's cheek and helped set up the table. Fenton grabbed his wife by the waist and kissed her. "Morning Hun." He said affectionately before sitting down in his chair reading the newspaper._

_Laura took frank's plate, putting the eggs and bacon on his plates and setting it back down on the table and did the same with hers and Fenton's her husband and son at the table._

_Frank finished his breakfast. "I'm going to go visit Joe." He said taking his keys and opening the door, was surprised to see Vanessa at the door. "Vanessa."_

_She looked at Frank. "How is he? How is Joe?" she asked him worried. Frank looked at her before explaining on what have happened. _

_Vanessa covered her mouth in shock. "W..what?" she stammered out. "How?" she asked him. "I don't know Vanessa. Thats what I want to find out on how he got inside the house." He stated. Vanessa looked at Frank. "I'm coming with you." she said Frank sighed and got into the driver's got into the car. Frank drove off to the hospital._

_Frank and Vanessa got out of the car when they arrived and walked in and headed straight to Joe's room. "Hey Joe. How are you feeling?" He asked._

_Joe looks at them before answering "I'm fine...I guess.." he mumbled. Vanessa sat down in a chair besides Joe and strokes his hair gently. _

_Frank looked at his baby brother, "Are you hungry" He asked him. Joe just shook his head no. Not saying anything._

_Frank frowned, "Is something bothering you Joe?" He asked him. Joe looks over to his brother. "No...Just not hungry.." he said softly._

_Frank looked at him and sighed. "Alright. let me know if your hungry. Van do you want anything at the cafeteria?" He asked her. "Toast will be fine." she said. Frank looked at her, "Alright, I will be back in a few." He said walking out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria._

_Vanessa noticed that Joe had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Joe tossed and turn, sweat pouring down his forehead. Vanessa tried to wake up Joe._

_' "surprised to see me?" The man asked.'_

_"Joe, Joe wake up."_

_' without warning the man thrusted into Joe. ' _

_"Babe wake up please."_

_' The man started thrusting harder and faster into Joe. ' _

_"Joe wake up."_

_Joe woke up with a start. He looked around franticly. Vanessa gently stroked Joe's hair. "Its ok no one's going to hurt you. It's only a nightmare." she said soothingly._

_Joe started to relax, " I'm hungry..." he admitted. Vanessa smiled and shook her head. "Frank will be back with the food soon."_

_Please Review :) will update every two days. Hoped You liked it_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frank came back with the food, "I'm back." he said from the door way. Joe looked up and smiled a bit.

Frank handed them some food. Joe ate half of his food before pushing the rest away. Vanessa looks at joe. "Not hungry anymore?" she asks him. Joe shook his head no. "No I'm not hungry." he answered.

Frank was about to protest but stopped when the nurse walked in. "You are free to go." she informed Joe then turned around to face Frank. "I suggest he sees a therapist twice a week." she said before leaving.

Joe got out of bed and quickly changed. "What are we waiting for?" he asked. Frank looks over to Joe. "Nothing, come on lets go.

They walk out of the hospital and got into the car before driving home. "We're home." Frank said. Fenton and Laura walked into the hall. "Welcome home." they said.

Laura walked over to Joe and hugged him tight, "How are you feeling?" she asked. Joe flinched a bit at the touch but didn't show it. "I'm Fine." He lied not wanting to worry his mother.

Laura frowned knowing her son was lying but didn't say anything about it, deciding to confront him later on.

Fenton looks at Joe, "You feeling okay son? You look a bit pale." He said. Joe looks at his father. "I'm fine, I am just going to go lay down for a bit." He said as he got up and went upstairs to his room.

Joe tossed and turned in his sleep.

'Thrusts became erratic and uneven.'

' Joe screaming.'

Joe woke up with a start, buried his head into his arms and curled up in a ball.

Sorry to make this short today. Please Review


End file.
